Favorite Girl
by lermans
Summary: Joe's biggest fan isn't as excited as he'd hope for their newest release. JOE/MACY. JONAS.


Sometimes, Joe wanders around the school when no one else is around. He doesn't do it often, just when he's feeling a little down and out for the day. Whether it be from a failed test or a rejected date, maybe even a fight with Nick (which was becoming much more probable in the recent months.) or a case of writer's block, he'd find himself walking through the halls of Horace Mantis idly looking over posters filled with school spirit or begging for members of insert club name here.

He was entering the gym after a late stint of detention for passing notes in class, figuring he'd blow off steam from throwing a basketball around. His eyes were tired, he hadn't slept much the night before. Nick and Kevin had been gabbing the entire evening about album cover art, new tours, music video shoots and he couldn't be bothered to participate. He just wanted change. A break. Normality, he thought. He wanted to be normal.

It wasn't like he wasn't grateful for his success, he loved every moment of it. But it was like he was wasting away as the end of the of the semester approached and their latest record would come out, thrusting them onto a new touring schedule, and then he would be gone again. He would be learning from a computer screen instead of an actual classroom, with a robot reading off lessons to him instead of a teacher. He'd be away from Stella, Macy, and even Frankie had opted out of touring this year. His parents had decided they were old enough to embark out on their own now, and he couldn't help but feel like he was unwanted. Why would his own family choose to be away from him? Stella wouldn't notice much, she only cared about the latest parisian fashions and she'd been needing to get her grades up anyways. The only person who he thought would remotely care was Macy.

Macy. He smiled. Macy was -- and notorious for -- being a huge Jonas super fan. She was always toting around her totebag, covered in Jonas pins and the inside contents filled with Jonas school materials, from pencils to notebooks, to even erasers. She was obsessed. But she wasn't just a fan to them, not in the slightest. They'd befriended her in the last year and though she did have her quirks, he'd miss her. She was always around ready to feed his ego, not out of sympathy but because she truly thought the world of him.

And he liked it, that there was at least one person that really loved him, that one person had actual faith in him. It wasn't like she was another fan in London or Tokyo, New York, LA, she knew him. And she knew that he was usually late to first period due to perfecting his hair (she always thought it was perfect.) and usually the first out the door when the bell rang. She knew that instead of getting regular soda for himself, he'd always get diet incase Nick wanted to share. She knew that he bailed out of climbing the rope in gym because he was afraid of falling. She'd had to help him down anyways.

He'd miss Macy the most, he concluded. Because even with all her screaming, her fainting, her giggling at the sight of him, at the end of the day he felt normal with her. Sure, she fawned over him and probably would kill for him, but she sat next to him in the library one day and just read. He wondered if she was angry with him, because normally, she'd have gotten both of them kicked out for screaming and babbling, but that day he peered over at her from his stack of textbooks and watched her curiously. She had her book open and was taking notes down on her notebook-- which had a group photo of he and his brothers on it, of course-- and bopping along to something on her ipod contently. He tapped her hand and she looked up, blinking at him profoundly.

"Hmm?" Her voice was smooth, and calm. He'd never heard her calm before.

"What are you doing?" It seemed like a plausible question. Why wasn't she freaking out? Why didn't she care that Joe freaking Lucas was sitting with her? Did she get knocked out during volleyball practice? Was she suffering from amnesia? He was dumbfounded.

She shrugged at him, popping a gummybear into her mouth. "I'm studying. Don't you remember we have a test tomorrow, Joe?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, but why aren't you, you know...acting like you?" He didn't want to say it, it would make him sound egotistical. Hey Macy, why aren't you freaking out over me and begging to have my babies?

Macy stared at him for a moment, pouting her lips in confusion before her eyes lit up with realization. "Oh! Well, I talked to Stella, and she told me that you guys were hanging out, so I want to kind of back off. I don't think it's cool to be flirty with your best friend's boyfriend, even if he is, you know, Joe of Jonas." Her voice peaked at the last word, but she regained composure. "Besides, you're my friend, and you're just a normal guy. I don't care if you're famous."

Joe raked through his brain for conversations with Stella, stating that they were together. He couldn't find any, but was immediately excited by something Macy had said. "You think I'm normal?" He asked her, half smiling.

She nodded. "You have two eyes, two legs, two arms, ten fingers and I'm hoping ten toes. I think you're normal."

He grinned at her. "Thanks Macy."

As he entered the gym, he plopped his backpack on the cold hard wood floor and grabbed a ball. He dribbled around anxiously, then turned to the basket and attempted to make a shot. Instead of making it in, the ball fell about five feet short and rolled to the end of the bleachers next to the locker rooms. He heard giggling behind him.

"You call that a shot?" He turned on his heel quickly, ready to defend himself and make an excuse about how he was sleep deprived, but stopped when he saw her. Macy was sitting at the top of the bleachers on the opposite side of the gym, hands resting on her palms and her team uniform still on. "Your stance was all wrong."

He crossed his arms. "Oh really, and you think you can do better? You're a girl." He felt like he was five again, and internally groaned knowing that she was sure to come down and show him how horrible he really was at sports. For a girl as fidgety and jittery as Macy was, she was unbelievably coordinated. It amazed him, considering whenever she came in contact with he or his brothers, there was a fifty percent chance an injury would occur. Infact, he was still nursing his foot after she'd dropped her bowling ball on it while on her way to a game.

She stood up and hopped down the steps, walking towards him. "I'm a girl, but my room is basically filled with trophies. Don't think your face is the only thing on my walls, Joe -- I have plaques too."

She grabbed another ball from the cart and without looking threw it at the basket, landing it in with no problem. She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm Macy Misa, I'm the school's number one athlete. Well, except for Vandyke, but I'm sure I could beat him too if they let me play on the boys team."

Joe smirked. "I'm sure you could beat Vandyke with your eyes closed." He stared at her, noticing something was a little off. Her eyes were red, puffed around the sides. He tilted his head. "Macy, have you been crying?"

She snorted. "What? No. I don't cry. I'm Macy Misa, Misa's don't cry. We play harder."

He stepped closer, leaning down and inspecting her face more. She stepped back, looking down at her shoes. "Maybe a little." She peeped.

He frowned. "Why?" He wondered if her coach was being hard on her again, she'd been coming into class with tangled hair and rings around her eyes from sleep deprivation, and even though her obsession with the band had never wavered, she was a bit less enthusiastic with her super fan antics. "Coach get mad at you?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "No."

"Fight with your parents?"

"No."

"Stella?"

"No!" She turned on her heel and stared directly at the team banner infront of her, cheeks reddening. "None of your business."

Joe patted her shoulder and sighed. "May-ceee," He whined. "I can't help you if you don't tell me. Want me to pull a prank on someone for you?" He hoped she'd laugh, but all he got was a minute of silence.

Finally, she spoke up. "The only way you could help was if you stayed next semester," He heard her mumble. "If you could hold back releasing the album."

He could feel his heart get a little heavier. He knew that the work schedule would be hard on people in his personal life, but the person he least expected was Macy. She should've been happy, a new album meant a new tour. A new tour meant a new chance to see them...except, she saw them every day. And she ate lunch with them every day. And she regularly hid them in her mother's thrift store.

He tried to lighten her up. "Aw, come on Mace -- we'll only be gone a few months. You won't even get tired of the cd in that long, and we'll be playing shows and you'll get to come backstage, don't you want the ultimate fan experience? We'll even bring you up on the jet. Wouldn't you like that?" He wanted her to say yes, because it would be easy and it would be fixed instantly. He knew that he wasn't that good though.

She quickly turned on her heel, facing him with tears streaking down her face. "I don't want a fan experience," She spat, words sharper than he'd ever heard. "I'm not just a fan, Joe. Or at least, I thought I wasn't. I thought I was your friend."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He couldn't figure out what to say. He didn't mean to offend her. "Macy,"

"No! I've been eating lunch with you guys every day and doing my homework at your house, I even helped all three of you pass P.E. and now you're leaving the week before my birthday." She wiped her eyes. "My sweet sixteen, don't you remember? You were with Stella and I when we went to find invitations! And now you won't even be there, or Nick, or Kevin. You're just leaving. But you'll be back for Stella's, because she's more important, obviously. She's your stylist. But I'm just Macy. I'm just Macy the fan."

Her birthday had completely slipped his mind. He felt helpless now, realizing how hurt she must've been because they'd actually been talking about flying in for Stella's part at lunch today. He mentally kicked himself. "Macy, I'm sorry, I...I forgot."

She bit her lip and nodded, clearly almost ready to go into hysterics. "I know you forgot! If you didn't you wouldn't have scheduled to leave, or I guess maybe you would, because I'm not important. You've known Stella for eleven years and only known me for one and a half. I guess I can get it." She was convincing herself now, convincing herself that she got her hopes much too high up and that they really didn't care about her. He could see that.

"I'm sorry. We can't do anything about it now, but...but I'll fly you out? Is that okay?"

"No. I'd rather be with people who care." She was stubborn. He'd never realized that about her, but this conversation was eye opening. Not only was she stubborn, but she was sensitive, and defensive, and yet, completely justified. Watching her cry, he almost hated himself as much as she did.

He felt himself fill with anger at her last remark. People who care? He cared. He cared the most. He stomped his foot, knowing it looked childish but wanting to get her to look up. "Macy," His voice was hard. "I care about you, okay? And if I could, I'd bail out on tour and be at your party in a heartbeat, I'd throw it for you. But I can't okay? It's just...it's business. It's my career Mace, and you're my friend but...this is really important."

Macy stared up at him with widened eyes, glossy and shiny with fresh tears. She nodded at him. "Okay," She said, sniffling. "Okay."

And then she ran.

*

Macy watched as her party goers danced around to the hard thump of the hip hop music playing in the background, nodding at Stella who was currently doing her usual outfit inspection and critique of each guest. She'd fill Macy in later.

She stared at her surroundings, the room lit up with lavender tea lights and flower arrangements taller than her father spread around the room, the checkerboard dance floor sparkling from the glitter Stella had accidentally spilled while they decorated for it. She couldn't help but scan for a certain three boys around the room, even though she knew they wouldn't be there. And even though she knew that, she couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Cheer up Mace," Stella had taken the seat next to her and leaned her head on her shoulder. "You're sixteen! Come on, let's dance!"

Macy shook her head. "Stella, I think I want to go home."

Stella's mouth widened. "Macy," She leant down until she was eye level, talking to her as if she were a child. "Sweetie, this is your party, and this is a very expensive dress I've found for you. You are going to stay here and enjoy it."

Macy sighed. "I'll be out there in five minutes, okay?"

"Good girl." Stella patted her head and bopped her way onto the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

She stared at the dancing teenagers for a few seconds before getting up from her seat and heading for the door, seeking fresh air. She found herself outside of the club her parents had rented for the party, leaning on the railing of the second level. She leaned against the cold metal and stared up at the sky, closing her eyes and making a wish.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' out here on a cold night like this?" His voice rang in her head and she knew she was hallucinating. Not saying goodbye to them last week had taken it's toll on her for sure.

"Stupid paranoia." She mumbled to herself, listening to the ballad that boomed from the inside of the club. She turned around, ready to go back in and face her guests when her face met with someone's chest.

"Macy," Joe stood infront of her, decked out in black trousers and a navy blue silk shirt. His hair was roughly straightened and he looked as if he'd been through hell the past night. She gulped.

"Why are you here?" She crossed her arms and stared up at him. "And don't think I'll forgive you just because you got all superhero and decided to come in and do something nice. Macy Misa does not back down, Joe of Jonas!"

He cracked a smile. "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say happy birthday."

"You're supposed to be in Toronto tonight." She pointed out, cursing herself for knowing their schedule. He laughed.

"I guess I got on the wrong plane then, didn't I?" He held his hand out to her and she accepted out of reflex, and was surprised when he pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked, face shoved against his chest. He rolled his eyes at her, though she couldn't see.

"We're dancing Macy, this is your birthday." He twirled her around and pulled her back in, gliding with the rhythm of the tune. "And I wouldn't miss my favorite girl's birthday for anything."

Her eyes lit up. "I'm your favorite?"

He nodded. "Definitely. But let's not tell Stell, alright?" The music hit it's ending and he dipped her, watching as the moonlight draped over her tan skin. As they came back up, he leaned his head against hers. "Make a wish, Mace." He whispered.

She closer her eyes and felt a smile come across her lips. "It already came true," She mumbled back.

And with that, their lips met, and as they say -- they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
